My happy ending
by i1tabighug
Summary: Song-fic. J.K. Rowling stated that Lily might even have returned Snape's feelings had he become so seriously involved in the Darks. Ends with an open ended question, wuld love to hear your views.


**This is only a fan story, the characters etc all belong to J.K.Rowling.**

Lily Evans lay tired and puffy eyed in the fifth year girls' dormitory following a rather heartbreaking confrontation with her former best friend Severus Snape. Unable to speak and too scared to leave her room for fear of being confronted with the concerned eyes of her fellow Gryffindors Lily resorted to another method of busying her mind. She began to write. Everything word she was dying to say to Snape flowed through her body before surging through her quill and on to her parchment.

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

Dear Sev... Severus,

I really want to talk to you, about everything that's happened and yet something keeps holding me back, I know I should speak to you, in the ever rising climate in which we're living, where more and more letters are arriving at Hogwarts alerting children to the deaths of their families we should be glad we're even alive to have this dispute. I don't feel that way though, I'd rather be dead than lose you Sev, but I'm losing you every day. What did I do Sev? Please tell me! Did I hurt you? If so I didn't mean to and I'm sorry but I can't think what I did to deserve those hateful words. YOU told me that being muggle born didn't matter, why now do you chose to throw my birth back in my face. You've been my best friend for years, you're the one who introduced me to this world and now you're turning your back on me, slowly but surely moving away from me, Sev I need you why are you doing this to me I don't understand? I feel so alone and I feel as though I'm doing some stupid balancing act trying to be friends with you and friends with the Gryffindors and watching you be friends with those 'pure blood' mates of yours.

You were the most amazing person in the world to me when we first met, so patient and warm and intelligent, so resilient and brave and strong and now...I don't know who you are now, I used to wish I could embody half the things you were but when I think about it I don't even know when it all changed. Was it a sudden change, something that happened over night? Or have you been changing for a while now? Have you been pretending to be the Sev I knew? I thought we were happy together, I thought we could be happy together.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
_

Severus Snape I loved you and I couldn't see myself with anyone else, why else do you think I put up with this for so long? You are my best friend but you're also the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and I don't know who you are anymore. You were the most perfect man I'd ever known you were sweet and caring and intelligent. When I was with you I felt as though no one else mattered, you 

made me feel as though everything I did was incredible simply because I did it. Since I was 10 I've always believed we were meant to find each other, to be together, you were my Guardian angel who came down from heaven to show me this beautiful world of magic. Where did he go? I can barely remember the happy smile or the shy laugh that boy once shared with me, I never see them anymore and I'm losing grip on the precious memories I have of him.

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the stuff that you do _

I know what caused this change even if I don't know when it occurred, ever since you met those pompous, dark-arts-obsessed 'friends' of yours you've been different. Who are you trying to impress with all this 'I'm better than you because I've got wizard blood' because it certainly isn't me. I don't like anyone who just wants power I want someone who cares more about others than themselves. I also know they have been telling you for ages to 'ditch me' they're not subtle about it I know they disapprove because of my birth and if I'm really so important why didn't you tell them where to go instead of taking the cowards way out and hoping if you ignored it the problem it would go away, well luckily for you it has.

I just wish you'd have stood up for me, all that stuff they say about me when they think I can't hear, they don't even know me how would they know anything about me. Do they really know you either? Do they know that your parents always argue? Do they know that your Dad's a muggle? I do Sev, I know you, they don't...but then again Sev do I know you? For months now you've been secretive with me and I'm certain you've lied to me on several occasions.

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

Anyway I don't want to do this anymore, I'm tired of arguing and reiterating things I've said time and again, thanks for everything, you were a good friend and I know you cared a lot for me even if you didn't realise just how much I cared for you back. You made me feel so special and I'll never forget that, the only thing that I really regret is that you have to end our friendship in such a harsh way, watching as I fell apart in front of the entire school, at least I knew we were over even if we never really truly started.

So much for my happy ending

Lily

Lily read and re-read every word knowing it was rushed and messy before, satisfied with its contents, she proceeded to the Gryffindor common room throwing the parchment into the fire and watching it burn slowly till only soft embers remained.

Who know what would have happened had Lily sent the letter; would Snape have sacrificed his so-called friends to be with Lily? Would they have received their 'happy ending'? Would it have worked out between them or would James and Lily have come together regardless? Was the pull towards the dark arts to strong for Snape to fight against? Or had too much damage been done to repair Lily's broken heart?

Who knows?


End file.
